nintendoheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Heroes Episode: Earth's Greatest Threat
Disney Heroes Episode: Earth's Greatest Threat Rated: TV-PG About the Episode In this 1 hour Episode, Rey completes her Jedi Training by Mara Jade. But then Ann Possible & Luke Skywalker senses that Kylo Ren and Snoke is planning to destroy the Rebel Resistance before they can reach Earth, plus Rey can sense there is good inside Kylo Ren's heart. So she decides to confront him & Snoke while Ann, Luke, Mara Jade and the others head for Earth to warn the Avengers. Plus Finn and his new ally Rose snuck into the Mega Star Destroyer to plan on destroying it, Thanos decides to battle the Avengers with help from his enemy minion Team such as the Black Order, even if the collecting of the 6 Infinity Stones isn't complete. The Episode Act 1 On planet Ahch-To, Rey does the 3rd & Final Jedi lesson on confronting her Fear against the evil Snoke. She enters a large cave and saw her reflection on a large mirror with many of her, then she sees a vision of her Parents before disappearing, she now knows about controlling the Force. Meanwhile at Earth, Vision & Scarlet Witch saw the attack in Brooklyn when without warning, Corvus Glaive and Proxima Midnight, both members of Thanos's Team (Black Order) attacks and tries to steal the Mind Infinity Stone from Vision. But She-Hulk, Spider-Man, Black Widow, Falcon & Captain America shows up and gained the upperhand, but Corvus Glaive and Proxima Midnight escapes by gliding to safety. At the same time, Finn, Rose Tico and BB-8 arrived to planet Canto Bight and lands near a Casino where they meet DJ, a human slicer who wants to help the Resistance. they agreed to help him and without a problem, they stole the Spaceship and head into lightspeed for the Mega Star Destroyer, the 'Supremacy' Act 2 Back on planet Ahch-To at nightfall, Rey uses the Force to find Kylo Ren and demands him to rejoin the Light Side, but he refuses because he wants to ask her about her parents. When Mara Jade sees Rey using the Force to help Kylo Ren, she demands her to leave the planet. But Rey asks her on what happened to him. Mara tells her that Snoke has controlled Kylo Ren's (Ben Solo) mind and she tried to save him, but he destroys the Jedi Temple and fell to the Dark Side joining Thanos. Rey has a plan to free Kylo Ren from the Dark Side and she rushes to Ann, Cale Akima, Luke Skywalker, R2-D2 and Chewbacca. Mara Jade decides to destroy the Jedi Temple, but then Yoda appears as a ghost asking her that Rey collected the Jedi Texts and explains that Failure is the Greatest Teacher, then he uses the Force to send a lighting bolt striking the Temple and the fire burns it down. Mara caught up to Ann & Rey asking that she wants to help the Avengers & Rebel Resistance, they both agreed. And with that settled, they took off on the Millennium Falcon for Earth. At the Solar System on the First Order's Imperial Shuttle, Iron Man, Rachel Stark (Iron Rescue 2.0) & Iron Spider rescues Dr. Strange and kills Ebony Maw giving them the chance to head for the Mega Star Destroyer 'Supremacy'. Meanwhile the Rebel Resistance 2 large Ships is approaching Earth with the Mega Star Destroyer 'Supremacy' behind them planning to strike. Poe Dameron decides that this has gone far enough and he arrests Amilyn Holdo, then he tells the Resistance and some Avengers to evacuate as Videl shows up recovered, then she boards with Poe. On the Millennium Falcon, Rey asks Cale & Akima to wait for her signal and rescue her. Luke tells Rey to stay safe, and then she heads for the 'Supremacy' in a escape pod. But when she arrives, Kylo Ren greets her and they head for Snoke's throne room. Act 3 Rey was brought to Kylo Ren, Negan and Snoke. He senses her Force Powers is beyond than Luke Skywalker's and Mara Jade's, so he asks her to join the Dark Side or the Resistance will be destroyed, Rey refuses and she won't make the same mistake as Kylo did. Before Snoke can force Negan to attack, Kylo Ren uses the Force by activating the Ancient Lightsaber and kills Snoke by slicing him in half. Then Negan orders 4 Sith Guards to attack, but then Rey & Kylo Ren destroys the 4 Sith Guards. At the same time, Finn, Rose Tico, DJ and BB-8 arrived to the large Hanger where DJ tricked them by kidnapping with help from Captain Phasma and he earns his Money Reward including his Freedom as he left by the First Order Shuttle. Back at Snoke's Throne Room, Kylo Ren asks Rey to join him and they'll rule the Universe. She asks him 'I will not join you', then Kylo tells Rey that her parents sold her off and got killed by Thanos. Then Rey & Kylo Ren uses the Force to see who can get the Ancient Lightsaber. At the same time, Amilyn Holdo pilots the large Rebel Ship after the Resistance evacuated, then she activates Lightspeed and sacrifices herself as the Rebel Ship destroys the Mega Star Destroyer 'Supremacy' by cutting it in half. At the Hanger, the Storm Troopers and Imperial Solders got killed by the colliding impact, then Ann Possible, Cale, Akima, Iron Man, Iron Rescue 2.0, Iron Spider & Dr. Strange arrives as Finn kills Captain Phasma & she falls into her death by a large hole. The Millennium Falcon rescues Rey as the Heroes head for Earth. Back at the damaged Snoke's Throne Room, Kylo Ren is now new ruler of the Supreme Leader. The Heroes and Avengers arrived to the city of Birnin Zana where Mary Jane Watson blames Peter on making a mistake that he was suppose to protect Vision instead of attacking the Black Order Team, but he yells that he will not give up or give in, then she walks away upset. At the same time on the large Imperial Transport, Thanos is ready to attack Earth and plans to get the Mind & Space Infinity Stones for his Gauntlet. Quotes (First Lines of the Episode) (On planet Ahch-To, Rey begins her 2nd Lesson of her Jedi Training when she uses the Ancient Lightsaber to deflect small Rocks as Mara Jade uses the Force) Mara Jade: 'Lesson 2: 'The Force gives a Jedi its own strength to protect them'.' Rey: 'In other Words, it controls my actions' Mara Jade: 'Correct...but it also obeys your command' (Rey uses the Ancient Lightsaber to deflect Rocks with the Force as Ann Possible, Cale, Akima and Luke Skywalker watched) Ann Possible: 'If she can complete her Training, we might have Hope' (Rey sees a small entrance to a large Cave beneath her feet) Rey: 'What is down there?' Mara Jade: 'That place...is very strong with the Force. This is your 3rd and Final Lesson of becoming a Jedi....You must go in and face your fear' (Rey dives into the water to the large cave and walks to a large Mirror with many of her) DJ: 'How about I give you a lift' (He appears on his small Spaceship with BB-8) Finn: 'Thanks for the help' (He and Rose got on board) (Later that night after completing her Training lesson at the Mirror Cave, she senses Kylo Ren and speaks communication with the Force) Rey: 'Kylo Ren...I can sense your energy. And could you wear a different Shirt?' (Kylo Ren): (He appears shirtless) 'Why is the Force connecting us?' Rey: 'You are a murderous snake...and I already found Mara Jade' (Kylo Ren): 'But did she tell you about the night I accidently destroyed her Jedi Temple?' Rey: 'I know everything I need to know about you. Not to mention the Republic General once told you that Han Solo is your older Brother, and I don't give a damn about your attitude' (Kylo Ren): 'I was trying to protect him...just because your parents threw you away like garbage. You should let the Past die. Kill it if you have to...that is the only way to become who you meant to be' (Rey uses the Force to find Kylo Ren) Rey: 'I know there is good inside you....you don't want to do this' (Kylo Ren): 'Sooner or later...I will help Thanos rule the Universe, and I will not fail him' Rey: 'But you're not alone' (Kylo Ren): 'Neither are you' Mara Jade: (She sees Rey and Kylo Ren touch their hand) 'What are you doing!?' (But then Kylo Ren's vision disappears) Rey: 'Is it true? You tried to murder him?' Mara Jade: 'You must leave this island now.' (She walks outside) (But Rey stops her and demands answers) Rey: 'Did you kill Kylo Ren?' Mara Jade: 'No....Thanos has ordered Snoke to control his heart' Mara Jade: (A Flashback shows Kylo Ren sleeping) 'I saw darkness. I have seen it beyond his mind...Snoke has controlled Kylo Ren's heart, he would help Thanos bring destruction, pain, death, and the end of everything we have created. (She tries to warn Kylo Ren, but he accidently used the Force to push her outside) By the brief moment of pure instinct, I thought I could stop it...but he destroyed the Jedi Training Palace... (The Jedi Palace got burned as Mara Jade is with R2-D2) and the last thing I saw was the frightened eyes of Han Solo's young brother whose Master have failed her' Ann Possible: 'There is still good in him, but we need your help to free him from the Dark Side. That way...he can change the tide with my help and Rey's' Mara Jade: 'This is not gonna go the way you, Luke and Rey have think' Rey: 'Then he is our last hope' Luke Skywalker: 'Snoke has caused him pain, and we need you to free him from the nightmare. If we can send Rey to him, he'll turn to the Good Side.' Mara Jade: 'Rey...just don't do this' Ann Possible: 'So that's how it's gonna be? You want Thanos to take over the Universe with his mighty Infinity Gauntlet while you sit back and let half of all Life get erased? (Then she talks to a stern mode) Now I'm gonna ask you to look deep inside your own heart so it'll make you find your Jedi Spirit to become free. If you want to share your Hope and create a better Future for you and Luke Skywalker including building a new team of Jedi Knights, just do the right thing and be an Avenger!' (Mara Jade drops a sad tear and walks to the Jedi Temple to clear her mind) Yoda: 'Failure is the Greatest Teacher...we are what they grow beyond' (Then a lighting bolt struck the large Library Hut and the fire burns it) Mara Jade: 'Wait a minute...Rey collected the Jedi Texts before I saw her use the Force to talk with Kylo Ren. I gotta go with Ann, Luke and the others.' Yoda: 'Just go with Skywalker, help the Resistance you must' (Mara Jade walks to Ann before boarding the Millennium Falcon) Mara Jade: 'Ann...you're right. We must save Kylo Ren from the Dark Side, but I have a plan...and Rey is not gonna like it' Ann Possible: 'Let's do it to it' Finn: 'You monster!' DJ: 'Now look, Finn. They'll blow you up today, you can blow them up tomorrow. It's just business' Finn: 'That's where you're wrong' DJ: 'Maybe' (Then he leaves on a small First Order Imperial Shuttle) Snoke: 'Soon the Rebel Resistance will be destroyed and everything you worked so hard...will vanish forever' Rey: 'I will never join the Dark Side' Snoke: 'You cannot avoid it nor outrun it, just join Thanos, complete your Advance Training and fulfill your Destiny' Amilyn Holdo: 'I gotta hand it to ya, Videl. He's a real troublemaker' Videl: 'Are you kidding? We liked him' Leia: 'Me too' Amilyn Holdo: (To Leia, Poe Dameron, Videl and Han Solo) 'May the Force be with you always' Pepper Potts-Stark: 'We cannot wait any longer, we must evacuate' (She heads to her Iron Rescue Mark-10 suit) Amilyn Holdo: 'But this ship can get closer to Earth. I need more Time to prepare my assault on the First Order' Poe Dameron: 'There is no more time. We rerouted the remaining Fuel into 30 Transports so I can just get the Resistance there, if Finn & Rose could stall General Hux a little longer' Amilyn Holdo: 'I won't let you evacuate. Now unload the Transport and get back to the Control Room' Poe Dameron: (He and 4 Rebels aim their laser guns at Holdo) 'Enough games, I am taking command and I am relieving you from your duties. (He tells Star-Lord) If she tries to escape, attack her' Corvus Glaive: 'Now to collect the Mind Stone for Thanos and he'll be one step closer to Full Power of the Infinity Gauntlet' Proxima Midnight: 'Go ahead and do the honors' (Then he uses his Scepter on Vision's head trying to get the Mind Stone) Vision: 'Aah!!' (But then Captain America, Spider-Man, Falcon, She-Hulk and Black Widow arrived to attack Proxima & Corvus) Captain America: 'I will not stand by and let Thanos succeed on getting all 6 Infinity Stones' She-Hulk: 'I'm gonna ask you to back off for now' Proxima Midnight: 'You won't get another chance at this' Black Widow: 'We won't kill you...but we might' Captain Phasma: 'You are something more serious than a bug in the system' Finn: (Before battling Captain Plasma) 'Let's go, chrome dome!' (After Captain Plasma is killed, Iron Man, Iron Rescue 2.0, Akima, Cale, Ann Possible, Iron Spider and Dr. Strange find Finn & Rose Tico) Cale: 'Look, everyone. Just chill the asteroid out' Finn: (He grabs Cale and aims his Blaster at him) 'I'm gonna say this once...Where is Rey?' Iron Man: 'On second thought, I'll do you one better. Who is Rey?' Rose Tico: 'I'll do you one even better...Why is Rey?' Finn: 'Tell me now, or I am gonna French-Fry this young man' Iron Man: 'Let's do it, If you shoot him, I'll blast her!' (He aims at Rose Tico) Rose Tico: 'Just go ahead, I can take it' Iron Rescue 2.0: 'No, she can't Doctor Strange: 'She's right' Akima: 'Guys. Let's take this down a notch. Now we know that Rey's alive and she's heading this way towards us' Finn: (He gets calm and releases Cale) 'Wait...how did you find us?' Cale: 'We followed Rey's tracking device that she planted on your Cell Phone' Rey: 'And we also had help from Mara Jade' Iron Man: 'You know Mara Jade?' Rey: 'That's what I've been telling you, she's Luke Skywalker's girlfriend and also trained me to become a Jedi Knight' Thor: 'There's something I need to ask you. As your friend and member of the Avengers, your days of being Spider-Man is coming to an end because of Thanos planning to destroy Earth. Every time our Team lose, you damage yourself.' Peter Parker: 'But being an Avenger is the reward' Thor: 'What you're asking is risky. But so be it, if you fail, then you'll quit' (Mary Jane heard everything) Finn: 'The First Order must be stopped, but how can we succeed with the Resistance in danger of failing?' Rose Tico: 'That's how we win. Not fighting on what we hate, but saving for what we love' General Hux: (He sees the Rebel Spaceship approaching towards them) 'Fire on that Rebel Cruiser!' Ann Possible: 'Thanos will destroy the Earth if we don't get there to warn the others' Akima: 'Black Panther has formed his Army in Central Africa, we can get there and prepare to attack Thanos's Army' Luke Skywalker: 'Then let's get there right away. But first, we must rescue Rey' Cale: 'I know where she's at...on Snoke's Mega Star Destroyer....that got destroyed and broke in half a few minutes ago, but I found her on radar' Mara Jade: 'Then get us there' DJ: 'Finn, let me tell you something. It's all a machine, partner. Live free, don't join.' Poe Dameron: (He walks to Holdo) 'We're down to our last ship and you won't let us evacuate to Earth? So that's it? We're giving up hope instead of abandoning ship, and you won't let us head to Earth!? (He slams a chair down and flips the table angry) I had enough, start the evacuation for the planet' Star-Lord: 'We're on it' Admiral Amilyn Holdo: 'But we have enough Fuel for 3 more hours, Finn and Rose might destroy the 'Supremacy' if you can wait a little longer' Leia: 'No....we must begin the evacuation right away' Han Solo: 'All right, team. You heard both of them, start loading the people on the Transports' (After the Mega Star Destroyer 'Supremacy' got broke in half and Snoke is killed) Negan: (He shows up upset) 'What happened here?' Kylo Ren: 'Snoke got killed and the Mega Star Destroyer 'Supremacy' got destroyed by being cut in half from a Rebel Ship in Lightspeed' General Hux: 'Now what are we suppose to do? Finish this?! You presumed to command Thanos's Army, but now, our Supreme Leader is dead! We have no ruler!' Kylo Ren: (He uses the Force to grab Hux) 'The Supreme Leader is dead. I am Thanos's new Alley' General Hux: 'Long Live the Supreme Leader!' (Then he got released) Kylo Ren: (He tells Rey something) 'I know what I have to do' Snoke: 'I cannot be betrayed, I cannot be beaten. I see his mind....Yes. I see him turning the Lightsaber to strike true, and now...he ignites it so he can kill his true enemy!' (But then Kylo Ren uses the force to activate the Ancient Lightsaber and kills Snoke) Snoke: 'AAH!!' (Then he dies) Captain Plasma: 'FN-2187...So good to have you back' Captain Plasma: 'You are always scum' (But then Finn delivered the final blow, and she dies as her Storm Trooper body falls into the depths of the nearly destroyed Mega Star Destroyer) Finn: (Proudly) 'Republic Scum' General Snoke: 'Welcome, Rey. I've been waiting for this moment...you have so much Strength. Darkness Rises and Light is meeting it. (He uses the Force to bring Rey to him) Rey: 'You underestimate Mara Jade & Skywalker...including me. That will be your Downfall' General Snoke: 'Now you will give me Mara Jade, and I will kill you with one swift stroke' Rey: 'No' General Snoke: 'Now give...me...Everything' (He uses the Force on Rey) Rey: (Screaming) Kylo Ren: 'It's time to let the Past die.....Snoke...Skywalker...the Avengers...even the Rebels. I want you to join me & Thanos, and together...we can rule the Universe' Rey: 'Don't do this, Ben Solo....I will not join the Dark Side' Kylo Ren: 'You want to know the truth of your Parents? (Rey won't answer) Fine, I'll tell you....they sold you off' Rey: (Sad) 'They were nobody' Kylo Ren: 'Thanos has ordered your parents to sold you off for drinking money, and he killed them on planet Jakku. You came this far and I can help you complete your Jedi Training....Join me' (He extends his hand) Violet: (She records this on LIVE TV) 'This is Violet Parr for an Emergency Alert Broadcast. Sooner or later, Thanos will attack the Avengers on Earth, whatever or not we survive this attack, it's a reality. I leave this record for everyone, for a few solders of the Rebel Resistance who sacrificed to battle against the First Order Army in Thanos's War, and the people of Earth including both Galaxies that defended to save Mankind, but they'll die in the upcoming battle in Central Africa. When its over, I'm sure our History will count our mistakes as the Avengers prepare to attack. By the time we evacuate a City in Wakanda before Thanos arrives, it'll be too late. (She starts to form tears) But as long the Cameras keep rolling, I can record the Truth of how the Avengers defended the Disney Heroes from Thanos's fury with the Infinity Gauntlet....AAH!' (She slams her fist at a wall) (When the Heroes arrived to the city of Birnin Zana in Wakanda, Central Africa, Mary Jane Watson talks to Peter) She-Hulk: 'We're planning to attack Thanos Army once the Avengers prepare to strike' Mary Jane: 'If we only protect Vision instead of attacking the Black Order, I could had succeeded!' Spider-Man: 'I know you're upset-' Mary Jane: 'No, Peter. Enough is enough! No matter how hard you try or what you do, we mess up! Because of Vision got hurt by Thanos's team, the Black Order...All is lost, and you have no one left to blame!' Spider-Man: (Yells) 'That does not matter! I gotta do what I have to do, and I will not give up or even give in!' (Then Mary Jane walks away sad & upset) Iron Rescue: 'We'll deal with that later, but for now, we must prepare ourselves for the battle against Thanos' Violet: 'Then let's do this' Elastigirl: 'I thought you hate Superheroes' Violet: 'Actually, Mom. I am reannounce my Reannouncement' Okoye: (She asks Black Panther) 'When you said you were going to open Wakanda to the world, this is not what I have imagined' Black Panther: 'What did you imagined?' Okoye: 'The Olympics, maybe even a Starbucks' Doctor Strange: 'You were risking yourself to save ourselves' Iron Man: (He tells Dr. Strange something) 'I tried to bench you, but you didn't listen. And due to that Fact, we're traveling a few light-years through Hyperspace heading for Earth towards Wakanda in a Spaceship the size of a Powder Doughnut with no backup' Iron Spider: 'I could help you both' Iron Man: 'Actually, you and my daughter are both Stowaways. The adults are talking' Doctor Strange: 'There are situations that you don't understand' Iron Man: 'No, it's this you don't understand...Thanos is responsible for sending Loki to attack New York City 7 months ago, he's been in my daughter's mind since we destroyed Venom & Xehanort back in Memorial Day Weekend. We failed to destroy him when he used a Video Game Army to invade Earth 3 months ago, and now he's here, so we have to kill him. I say we take the fight to him in Wakanda' Dr. Strange: 'Very well, Mr. Stark. I will do everything to protect you and your daughter, including this Iron Spider from the enemy' (Last Lines of the Episode) (Thanos's large Ship is approaching Earth) Thanos: 'At last, now I will crush the Avengers with my Infinity Gauntlet. (He is wearing the Infinity Gauntlet with the Power Stone on it) But the Space & Mind Stones is in the city of Birnin Zana, Wakanda. Now is the time to strike Mankind, we will take the entire Earth....by Force' Xigbar/Luxu: 'Just do whatever you can...but no killing' Negan: 'There's no telling what will hit them....but the Earth will be yours, and the Universe will be in Kylo Ren's hand' (Laughs) Narrator: 'Thanos is about to attack the Avengers and the remaining Fleet of the Rebel Resistance on Earth. The odds have gone up and the stakes never became higher. But with a small glow of hope, Ann Possible along with Cale, Akima, Rey, Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade is heading their way for the city of Birnin Zana. So can they get to the Avengers and launch an attack before Thanos does? Find out on the next epic Episode of Disney Heroes' Gallery Super Saiyan Kale knows that the First Order and Thanos is following the Rebel Resistance.jpg|Kale notices that Thanos, Negan and Snoke is following the Resistance towards Earth Rey uses the Force to get an Lightsaber.png|Rey uses the Force to get a Lightsaber Finn prepares to battle Captain Plasma.png|Finn prepares to attack Captain Phasma Mara Jade trains Rey in a Lightsaber Workout.jpg|Mara Jade trains Rey to become a Jedi Captain America, Black Widow and Vision.png|Captain America, Black Widow and Vision got the word that the Resistance is entering Earth Yoda appears as a ghost.png|Yoda appears as a ghost and talked to Mara Jade Ann Possible and Kim sees Rey complete her Jedi Training.png|Ann Possible and her daughter Kim saw Rey complete her Jedi Training Iron Man, Iron Rescue 2.0, Iron Spider and Dr. Strange finally finds Rey safe.png|Iron Man, Iron Spider and Dr. Strange sees Iron Rescue 2.0 find Rey Category:Live Action/Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Drama Category:Fantasy Category:Family Category:Friendship Category:Fiction Category:Hope Category:Teamwork Category:Space Travel Category:United Allies